Country Fails
by pandipan
Summary: This is just a group of random stories where the contries fail in some way. It doesn't go in any order like I said RANDOM totally and completely RANDOM. Anyways enjoy! Some iggychu,pruhun,and more to come(?) Any Ideas for a chapter? PM me anytime!
1. Chapter 1- An Iggychu moment

**_These are some couples and country fails that I thought would be funny and/or cute! These are just random cause I didn't know what to write, more to come_!**

**Country Fail's- Iggychu moment**

I sailed from Britain a few weeks ago to meet the love of my life. Her brown hair sparkled in the sunlight when our crew

landed in China. When she started to talk and welcome us it sounded like silk, the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

She starts to give us a tour of the city, funny I instantly fall in love with her but I don't even know her name.

After the tour she leads us back to port and starts to leave to go home.

"Wait, Miss!" I yell before she gets too far away.

"Excuse me?" the lady says sounding offended.

"I just wanted to know where I might find your leader...May I know where to find him?," I ask in a nervous voice.

I was told by my King to sign a treaty with China's leader to trade and export and import goods peacefully between our countries.

"He will meet you in the village square at noon tomorrow and don't be late, aru," she replies a little annoyed.

"Thank you, what was your name again?" I ask trying to sound polite.

"Call me Yao, aru and I'm not a girl, I'm a man, " Yao replies in return storming off.

I've never been so confused in my life, how can someone as beautiful as that be a man? To think I was about to ask 'her' on the ship for some fun!


	2. Chapter 2-A case of mistaken identity

_**~I couldn't think of what else to write 'cause I'm un- awesome like that. (or that's what Prussia or Romano would say because of this story, oh well; enjoy!)~**_

**Country Fail's #2-A case of mistaking Identity:**

It was America's birthday party today and Prussia, of course, was invited being the party animal he was. As soon as he arrived the party was in full swing. Alfred and Britain were arguing, again, because America caught Britain cheating with France, who was now knocked out on the floor either from America punching him or him being drunk. Prussia decided to leave this alone because a certain Hungarian caught his attention.

"Hey Hungary come over here and meet my birdie," Prussia who had maybe one too many drinks yells across the room. Hungary, hearing what he said, turns around holding up a frying pan in warning. Then, she turns around, going back to her conversation with Lichtenstein.

"Total fail stupid German. Let the pro show you how's it done," Romano says who is standing beside Prussia. Romano is someone Prussia absolutely hates, but he has to be nice because his best friend Spain is in love with him. Romano walks over with two drinks, one for him one for Hungary, and taps her on the shoulder. Hungary, thinking its Prussia trying to get into her pants, hits Romano square in the face making Romano fall unconscious.

**~ Poor Romano **** well hopefully Spain can help him recover ;). Anyways thank you Readers!.**


	3. Chapter 3- Snowdaze

_**~Hey peoples, I know it's been a long time since I posted a chapter, but I couldn't think of anyways for any of the countries to fail…UNTILL NOW! This story is based off something that happened to me last week, enjoy and reviews are welcomed!~**_

_**Snow-daze**_

"Ouch!" Matthew yelled. He stubbed his toe on something in his messy room. Matthew was getting ready for another boring Friday at school. The weather was crappy, after freezing rain last night his host family warned Matthew that the streets wouldn't be safe, but because he came from Canada and was use to the weather they agreed to take him to school.

"Matthew! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Matthew's host family's mother yelled from downstairs of the two-story house.

"Coming just let me get my bag!" Mathew yelled back grabbing his backpack and shutting his door.

Matthew ran down the stairs and out of the house meeting his host family's mother who was in the car changing the radio station. Mathew opened the door to the passenger's side and slid in buckling-up. Karen, the host family's mother, pulls out of the driveway going toward the school about 6 blocks away.

"Now, Matthew I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be headed to work after I drop you off and won't be back till 6. Jerry is in bed with the flu and Alfred wanted to take the bus this morning. You'll be home alone so make sure Alfred doesn't wreck the house," Karen said pulling onto the street where the school was.

"Ok, I think I'll be ok till you come back. You don't have to worry Karen I'll be fine," Matthew smiled opening the car door to get out.

"Have a great day!" Karen called back driving out of the school parking lot and speeding off.

Matthew walked towards the side door, the only door that's opened earlier than the front doors. He opened the door and walked in and everything seemed quiet besides some janitors talking and cleaning, but he could barely hear the conversation. Matthew went to his locker and grabbed his books needed for his first hour…science. Since he was a little early for the cafeteria to be opened Matthew decided to stay by his locker and read a book that he needed to finish in order to pass Literature. Matthew also put his headphones in and stared to listen to music.

After 15 minutes Matthew realized no one was at school! He looked at his phone for the time but then realized he had a text.

'_The bus was 15 minutes late so I went inside to check the news and it says there is no school today, you might want to walk home or I'll call Karen to pick you up text me back a.s.a.p.,"_

Is what the text said and Matthew was devastated. I mean he didn't exactly like school but he felt like the dork that came to school even on a school day off!

'Oh, well I might as well walk home no use calling Karen to pick me up,' Mathew thought to himself. Matthew then opened his locker to get his coat and grab the things he needed for the weekend. As Matthew was leaving he couldn't stop smiling and laughing at himself. I mean now he had to walk home in the cold and now new snow, what more could a Canadian like him ask for?


End file.
